Asd
Aubrey '''Name (Age):''' Aubrey Chamberlain (17) '''Tribe Designation:''' TBA '''Current Residence:''' East Lansing, MI '''Occupation:''' None. '''Personal Claim to Fame:''' Maybe the fact that my hairstyle changes every month. '''Inspiration in Life:''' The Moon. It's a person, believe me. '''Hobbies:''' Longboarding, softball, drawing, yoga, being a raging homosexual. '''Pet Peeves:''' Long-haired girls, hipsters. '''3 Words to Describe You:''' Not a hipster. '''If You Could Have 3 Things on The Island What Would They Be and Why?''' 1) A longboard, for obvious reasons. 2) Hair gel. My hair doesn't do that naturally, you know. 3) A notebook, for drawing and writing very personal things. '''SURVIVOR Contestant You Are Most Like:''' Dana. We're basically twins. '''Reason for Being on SURVIVOR:''' Moolah, and meeting new people. Why else? '''Why You Think You'll "Survive" SURVIVOR:''' I don't think, I know. '''Why You Think You Will Be the Sole SURVIVOR:''' Isn't that the same as last question? Seriously, guys, be original. Bella Colum Kass '''Name (Age):''' Kass Patterson (19) '''Tribe Designation:''' Potawatomi '''Current Residence:''' Little Rock, AR '''Occupation:''' Student, Comic Book Shop Worker '''Personal Claim To Fame:''' Well, I hang out with nerds but I have a hot girlfriend. Doesn't get much cooler than that. '''Inspiration In Life:''' 2 Chaaaaainz '''Hobbies:''' CoD. Not the fucking fish. '''Pet Peeves:''' Playing CoD on a laggy connection, people who wear dresses in school, people who swear constantly, acne, goats, unusually happy people, ten year olds who play CoD, the men's locker room at the pool, Pokémon, when I flex and my shirt rips, Republicans, when I can't find my TV remote, Jonny Fairplay, fat people, Brazilians, whales, Dave Chapman, girls who wear 1000 pounds of makeup, girls who think they're hot but aren't, boys with big muscles, toddlers who compete in beauty pageants, toddlers in general, most people in general, and puppies. '''3 Words to Describe You:''' Coolest guy ever '''If You Could Have 3 Things On The Island, What Would They Be And Why?:''' 1) My girlfriend, she's really beautiful and the closest person in my life. 2) A picture of Ariana Grande for extra fappin' 3) A plasma TV and an Xbox. Oh, wait, that's four. Who gives two shits? '''SURVIVOR Contestant You Are Most Like:''' Carter. He's not as boring as people say he is, we need more Carter love! Oh, or Jonny Fairplay. He's cool. '''Reason For Being On SURVIVOR:''' I'm a huge fan of the show, and being on it is a dream come true. I want to meet new people and win. '''Why You Think You'll "Survive" SURVIVOR:''' I'm the douchebaggy strategist of the group. And I'll win. '''Why You Think You Will Be The Sole SURVIVOR:''' I'm only nice when I feel like being nice. You know what they say, nice guys finish last, and I'm too cool to be nice. I've got this in the bag. Lambert '''Name (Age):''' Francis Lambert (27) '''Tribe Designation:''' TBA '''Current Residence:''' Los Angeles, CA '''Occupation:''' Hairdresser '''Personal Claim To Fame:''' Ohhhh, well, I've been told that I'm faaaabulous at hairdressing. '''Inspiration In Life:''' Adam Lambert. We have the same last name, also he's veeeery handsome. '''Hobbies:''' Listening to pop music, grooming myself, talking with my girlfriends '''Pet Peeves:''' Cocky people. Seriously, you're not better than anybody else. '''3 Words to Describe You:''' Charming, stunning, and beautiful. '''If You Could Have 3 Things On The Island, What Would They Be And Why?:''' 1) A comb. I loooove my hair. 2) The Bible. Ohhh, how I love fantasy novels. 3) Markers and a notebook. Oh, that's four things! Oops! '''SURVIVOR Contestant You Are Most Like:''' People say Colton, but I have noooo idea why... I'm more like Jay Byars. '''Reason For Being On SURVIVOR:''' To meet lots of awesome people. Oh, and I still live with my mommy, so I want a new apartment. '''Why You Think You'll "Survive" SURVIVOR:''' Oh, I won't. But the experience will be fuuuun! '''Why You Think You Will Be The Sole SURVIVOR:''' Who knows? Luck? ;3 Shizz